10 czerwca 1990
Program 1 7.00 Witamy o siódmej 7.30 Kraj za miastem (problematyka rolna) 7.55 Po gospodarski! — mag. spraw wiejskich 8.10 Od niedzieli do niedzieli — program rolny 8.55 Program dnia 9.00 „Teleranek" a w nim „Zasadzka" — odc. 3 filmu TVP z serii „Detektywi na wakacjach" 10.30 Wiadomości poranne 10.35 „O ludziach, mitach i potworach" — odc. 2 dok. filmu USA z serii „Na podbój oceanów" 11.25 Notowania (serwis cenowy, nowości rolnicze z kraju i ze świata) 11.50 „Szalom" — film dok. prod. izraelskiej 12.30 TV koncert życzeń 13.15 Teatr dla dzieci — Maria Kossakowska i Janusz Galewicz: „Latająca wyspa" 13.55 „Morze" — magazyn 14.15 „Tońko, czyli legenda o ostatnim0 baciarze" — polski film dok. 15.05 Śpiewać może każdy: koncert piosenkarzy-amatorów 15.50 „Powrót Arsena Łupina" (1) film ser. prod, francuskiej 16.50 „Antena" (o programie tv) 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Festiwal Piosenki Radzieckiej — Zielona Góra 1990: koncert galowy z udziałem: Ewy Bem, Ewy Złotowskiej, Ireny Jarockiej, Krystyny Giżowskiej, Majki Jeżowskiej i in. 18.30 Wieczorynka: „Wiwat, Skrzaty" 19.00 „Warszawa" — odc. 5 filmu fab. prod. polskiej z serii „Modrzejewska" 20.15 Wiadomości 20.45 Studio Italia 90 w piłce nożnej — mecz Brazylia — Szwecja i skrót meczu USA — Czechosłowacja 23.15 Siedem dni: Świat 23.45 Studio Italia 90 w piłce nożnej — skrót meczu RFN — Jugosławia 0.20 Telegazeta i jutro w programie Program 2 8.45 Kalejdoskop — mag. wojskowy 9.15 Przegląd tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 9.50 Film dla niesłyszących: „Warszawa" — odc. 5 filmu TVP z serii „Modrzejewska" 11.05 Jutro poniedziałek — mag. spraw codziennych 11.30 Koncert życzeń (ze Szczecina) 11.55 Program dnia 12.00 Polska Kronika Filmowa 12.10 Kino familijne: „Powrót do domu" — film fab. USA z serii „Autostrada do nieba" 13.00 Sto pytań do... 13.40 Maciej Niesiołowski: z batutą i humorem 14.00 Film dokumentalny 15.20 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni: „Raj utracony" — odc. 7 ang. filmu dok. z cyklu „Biblia a historia" 16.10 Radość w Radości — reportaż 16.45 Z wizytą u „Złodzieja tęczy"0 — rep. z planu filmowego z Omarem Shariffem 17.00 Sport: Grand National — Wyścig Przeszkodowy w Liverpoolu 17.30 Bliżej świata — przegląd telewizji satelitarnych 19.00 Wydarzenia tygodnia 19.30 Galeria 37 milionów 20.00 Program dokumentalny 21.15 Matura z baletu 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 „Płonące pola" (2) — film fab. prod. angielsko-australijskiej 23.45 Komentarz dnia 23.50 Akademia wiersza 23.55 Serwis wiadomości prorządowy „Czerwnoy kapturek" — prog. satyryczno-rozrywkowy w wyk.: Jerzego Jurewicza, Jerzego Bończaka, Henryka Bisty, Adama Ferency i in. BBC1 6.45 Open University 6.45 Engineering Mechanics: Solids and Fluids 7.10 Lavas of Etna 7.35 The Selling of the New Deal 8.00 Physical Chemistry: Ammonia Synthesis 8.25 Mathematical Models and Methods 8.55 Playdays 9.15 Making Sense 9.30 This Is the Day 10.00 Bazaar 10.25 Take Nobody's Word for It 10.50 Business Matters 11.15 The Big E 11.40 When in France 12.05 Sign Extra 12.30 Country File 13.00 News Followed by On the Record 14.00 EastEnders 15.00 Ice Station Zebra 17.20 The Princess Royal in the Soviet Union 17.55 Head over Heels 18.25 News; Weather 18.40 Praise Be! 19.15 Mastermind 19.45 World Cup Grandstand. Brazil v Sweden (Group C) live from Turin 21.55 News; Weather 22.10 That's Life! 22.50 Everyman 23.30 You and 92 0.05 Mahabharat 0.45 Weather 0.50 Closedown BBC2 6.35 Open University 6.35 Pure Maths: Cycles 7.00 Assessing Chances 7.25 Calculus: Behaviour of Functions 7.50 Technology: Something New under the Sun? 8.15 Working for Love 8.40 Photochemistry: Vision 9.05 Interpersonal Communication 9.30 Force and Violence 9.55 Arts: The Great Exhibition 10.20 Diabetes: Restoring the Balance 10.45 Maths: Volumes of Revolution 11.10 Genetics: Of Gann and Genes 11.35 Man-Made Macromolecules 12.00 Westminster Week 13.00 Ecology 13.25 One in Four 13.55 Grandstand 14.00 Tennis 16.00 Cycling 17.00 Tennis 18.35 The Money Programme 19.15 The Turning Point 21.10 Soviet Music 22.10 Ten Commandments 23.10 Grand Prix 0.05 Moviedrome: Dead of Night 1.45 Closedown Channel 4 6.00 Early Morning 6.00 Trans World Sport 7.00 Loads More Muck and Magic 7.30 Bright Sparks 8.00 Early Bird 8.30 David the Gnome 9.00 Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors 9.25 Movie Mahal 10.00 A Week in Politics 11.00 Kaboodle 11.30 Gophers! 12.00 The Waltons 13.00 Land of the Giants 14.00 Film: All That Money Can Buy 15.35 Film: Down to Sussex 15.55 The World in Question 16.55 Nat King Cole Show 17.25 News 17.30 Athletics 18.30 The Wonder Years 19.00 Fragile Earth 20.00 Movie Masterclass 21.15 The Secret Museum 22.00 Film: She's Gotta Have It 23.35 Film: Yellow Earth 1.15 Closedown